User talk:Maslab/Archive 2
can he meet any Can Jim meet any Spartan III?Itzia-D102,Peec,X,Zero?--The cheif 00:43, December 10, 2009 (UTC) why WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!--The cheif 00:47, December 10, 2009 (UTC) still i need someone to do some dangerous test on Jim and the CF mk 1.--The cheif 00:50, December 10, 2009 (UTC) maslab First of:You challenged me.Second:I physically can't do them in halo 3 it requires someone to shot hornet missiles and Scorpion Tank shells at me and assassinate me and all that other stuff.Oh and i accept your challenge.--The cheif 00:58, December 10, 2009 (UTC) come on you won't help your good Spartan pal Jim you do remember?You and Fleet Admiral Colin created me and the Spartan VIIIs,we are your family...--The cheif 01:05, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ok Well Maslab i can do that but there is one problem about 200 Spartans...i need to make 200 Spartans.--The cheif 22:11, December 12, 2009 (UTC) K so when will we be using TTR rounds.--The cheif 22:29, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Oh ok.--The cheif 22:35, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Admiral!!! Admiral Maslab I have found covenant outpost as well as...the flood sure i need back up to stop the covenant here and the flood.Oh i might have forgotten to tell you that there assembling a MASSIVE FLEET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Help please.--The cheif 20:22, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Excuse me! Well EXCUSE ME!!!I thought it was important to tell you that the covenant are amassing a fleet so HUGE it is 30 times bigger than the fleet witnessed by Cortana and the Master Chief on Installation 05 which was until now the largest covenant fleet ever seen.Oh and there is still the flood.--The cheif 20:50, December 13, 2009 (UTC) STFU Cheif. By the way, you spelled "Chief" wrong.--Kamikaz 20:55, December 13, 2009 (UTC) MASLAB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have something important...the forerunners built the great pyramids of Giza!!!I know this because ...well first i saw it on youtube but it was real not some made up thing and it said that the great pyramids are bigger,better constructed,and have no hieroglyphics on them,and are completely un-Egyptian.--The cheif 23:14, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Oi thar Hey, sorry to bother you. Just felt like feeding the fire, just so you can own more epicly. Sorry if he actually makes changes and makes your attempts for an epic victory harder. xD Hey! AAO suprise Okay, I'm gonna give you a Christmas gift...even if it won't be ready by then, but anyway, I shall make a trailer on the AAO universe. Yes, its not what you were expecting, but w/e. =P Pass on any input, ideas, or whatever to me, because I only have 27 seconds out of a minute and 9 seconds planned. xD Sockpuppet My page is canon-friendly. My page, Scot-113, is canon-friendly. How is "mysterious disappearance" not canon friendly? And if you've ever read the Headhunter article or Halo: Evolutions, you'd know what a Headhunter is. So again, no good reasons for User:SPARTAN-118 to put a NCF banner. Can you please remove it or tell me what is still wrong? Thanks. - Scot, the 113 Spartan Also, I've been looking at some other admins' talk pages, and SPARTAN-118 has been putting the NCF banner a lot, and sometimes not even putting a reason for it. Please look in to it. - Scot, the 113 Spartan Is my page canon friendly now? - Scot, the 113 Spartan Caliber Era Absence Hey Maslab, sorry for being gone so long. I'll probably be gone for a bit longer though. Just letting you know. --~One Step Closer~ 10:38, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Explain Since no Spartan ever reached Corporal, and the Spartan IIIs are in Navy, why is Ash is a Private. - Scot 113 20:25, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :"While the Spartan-IIIs of Alpha and Beta Companies "graduated" into the UNSC Navy, as Ash holds the UNSC Marine Corps rank of Private, it is possible that Gamma Company "graduated" into the Marine Corps. However, since the other members of his squad held the rank of Petty Officer Third Class (the equivalent of a Corporal in the Marine Corps), it is assumed the rank was a mistake." :―Halopedia :Yes, I saw that. And I saw the word "assumed". - Scot 113 20:40, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::I'll just put Petty Officer Third Class instead. Sorry for any trouble. - Scot 113 20:43, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah your right. I'll just put Petty Officer Third Class instead. Sorry for any trouble. - Scot 113 20:45, December 31, 2009 (UTC) AAO I would like to be part of Agaisnst All Odds Project or whatever. Can I? Return Time I don't have a connection of my own right now, but I'll probably getting one within the next 4-5 weeks. I'll start back up on my AAO story on Microsoft Word in the meantime. ~One Step Closer~ 09:00, January 1, 2010 (UTC) May I do Dragoon Team? Thanks for doing this. *Sigh* It'll take a while for this to actually get going. Thanks. Nah not right now, I just need to finish the Saulosian article and minor stuff. I foresee only me doing this haha. Back Temporarily As the name suggests, I'm back for a short time. I've editted some more on Ziglak and I'm almost done with the first part of my story. I'll send you a copy when I'm done, which should be today some time close to now. ~One Step Closer~ 06:40, January 5, 2010 (UTC) A Little Help Please I've got it, but where should I post it? ~One Step Closer~ 07:14, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I admit, I kind of want Nada 'Akam as a soldier in AAO. One reason is because I want use of }} Appreciation Hey Maslab, I've been reading your 2 part Phoenix story, and I just wish to congradulate hyou on a damn fine read, even for a work in progeress it has me hooked. Wr1ghty 01:25, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for spellgni im slightly drunk. ? Invite What the heck is Redwall? Spike Ambrose 17:12, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey!! The sneaky 'Goose and I Me, Myself, I, Myself, Me, I, I, Me, Myself, Myself, Me, Me, Me, I, Myself and the word Laser Maslab I changed it so it say's that no Spartan VIII died on there first mission against the covenant and the UNSC has claimed more than 90'000 worlds and that is because i like it when things don't end so in my universe the galaxy keeps getting bigger so the UNSC never runs out of colony worlds and about there being to many canadites ONI injects pregnant women with a drug so the baby will have the Spartan gene as i like to call it. and please unblock me i promise to try not to bug you every time you come online but i get lonly.The cheif 02:04, January 28, 2010 (UTC) maslab It's a deal and why are so many off your stories for the Vadam legacies blank.The cheif 02:10, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Maslab I will even let you make as many Spartan VIII's as you would like if you want to if not ok.Oh and please forgive me i get lonly.The cheif 02:22, January 28, 2010 (UTC) so will you unblock me please.The cheif 02:38, January 28, 2010 (UTC) hey maslab Why are some of your stories blank but don't have the page does not exist thimg like Vadam legacies:Blood Brothers and i'm gonna say you havn't unblocked me yet.The cheif 23:19, January 30, 2010 (UTC) thanks thanks for telling me and even though they haven't been written yet they will most likly be great stories like the rest of your work.The cheif 23:30, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Attitude? You appear to be under the presumption that I'm angrily trying to stop people from editing my pages. o.O;; The 'full' chain of messages is as follows: I think you're over reacting, and based on the fact that there are several other pages with similar 'warnings' put on them, it's probably unwarranted. But, as of 20:38, 30 January 2010, I had edited the 'warning' to be as follows: Given that LOMI was the last person to edit the page and he didn't touch it, I doubt that such a message is against any of the rules, though if you would like to argue it I would hardly stop you. My responding message was intended to be a teasing "Yeah, you're right, but it's my article and I'm not breaking rules, but I'll take your opinion into account." ... In a COMPLETE AND TOTAL aside... AAO looks pretty nice <.<;; Chim 20:23, January 31, 2010 (UTC) The threat is for messing with my stuff. Most people give warnings with an "or such and such will happen to you" and originally the warning had execution listed, and Jente 'Trohim's actually had you being disemboweled and dragged through the city by your entrails as the punishment listed (before I promptly removed it because I like editing here and don't want to be banned); I removed the specifics for various reasons, but still occasionally refer to them when chatting with my buddy Vice. Since he wrote the warnings ^^;; I tend to forget when a joke probably hasn't circulated XD;; Chim 05:16, February 1, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'll bite. First off, that was to Ajax, not you. Second, I am trying to make reparations to the aftermath of our argument. And third, I don't think that you know me all that well, although you might have gotten a bad impression of me these last few weeks. So, let's just cast this aside and start over, OK? Now, about that "community project" you were talking about. I might be interested, if I knew what it was about. Regards, Spike Ambrose 23:37, February 5, 2010 (UTC) alright OK. Thanks. So, we cool now? Spike Ambrose 23:51, February 5, 2010 (UTC) thanx Alright. Now, I know that you may not have much power over him, but please try to keep SPARTAN-118 in check. May I remind you that he was the one that initially set me off, and I don't like getting that way. Thank you. Spike Ambrose 00:25, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Much Appreciated Thanks for the offer, and I gladly accept. Just give me a direction, a loose outline of what you want, some goals and info, and I should be able to get something for you. Even if its just a small portion of the timeline, I'll still need data to start. Orders? ~GunnerXtremis~ 06:59, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Can I make a Spartan? Invite #303 Join it!!! --[[User:SPARTAN Rozh|'The_Bøøkkeeper.']] [INFINITYVERSE] 21:09, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Questions regarding Navy I would like to join Operation: Vanguard. I would like to be Spartan B292. Biologystudent 21:14, February 25, 2010 (UTC) REQUEST Hi Maslab I am asking if i can participate in Operation: Vanguard. i would like to use my character SPARTAN-G136. I hope I can join. Sincerely (Spartan-035 04:11, March 3, 2010 (UTC)) *mimics Sangheili* I am honored. lol}} Sorry Im VERY VERY VERY sorry for the grammar. I made some changes, I hope its okay for Operation: Vanguard. (Spartan-035 00:37, March 4, 2010 (UTC)) Sigs moving picture how do you get moving pictures?--'Shade' 00:21, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Invite for Steam Maslab, is it ok if i can add you to my steam friends list? My username is Ramsteel, k?Stel' Vadam 23:19, March 10, 2010 (UTC) . Spartan III Could I put a Spartan III team in the article you have? And if so could I make a New team? Thanks- the article that is "We Are" in your sig, Spartan III Program Yeah! cool hes being used in some book-like-novel-like-thing, just remember, talks like Mordin, and is intelligent(if one way is not possible he can figure out another way around 2 times as long as an AI, FRIGGIN FAST!) and is an expert medic and shot, (except with Rockets and big crap)-- I mean he has better than most S-IIIs knowledge with the drugs and without(i mean if they all had the drugs he has more knowledge and if they all didn't and he didn't) he has like intenseness in memory and thinking powers. He just has high intellect too. and I meant like dumb AIs and lower generation ones not high like 6-9 gens-- Hes up there, like Wings makes him look like a Senior with alziemers...lol-- Can hummingbird Team be 3rd(fav number) in the honour thing?-- May I join the AAO timeline? Biologystudent 00:21, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Must you? I read the message you gave to Biology Student. Seriously? Please Maslab, there's no need for swearing in conversation on this wiki, especcially not something THAT explicit. On your fanfics, you can do what you want, but on other user's talk pages, respect it, no swearing. KEEP IT CLEAN![[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 02:47, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :Help me out with the coding? Or tell me whats wrong? Template:APS Sig S-IIIs Okay I made the Arachnid article, only some small mission stuff and names, feel free to change'em. oh and take a look at the Compound QX518-I53PR part of this and take a look at these:SPARTAN-D4213 and Hummingbird Team-- Hey I'm Making an article called BR33 HP-BR33 3M, and I was wondering if it could be like a weapon for only Deltas, and for you to use it in some articles.-- Hey can it at least be in the AAO template? PLEASE!?!?!?!?!?!? its really good on shields because of its KDB (Kinetic Disrupter Bullets) and I already made attachments and the ZEUS rail to put on it. It would be more of a choice thing for the S-IIIs and I need to get a gun article somewheres! (My last ones were like friggen god-awful), so Please?!-- O.K. maybe you did that thing on killin' deltas a while ago, I only noticed now. Am I allowed to or not? She wasn't shot it was all about timing and velocity. oh and do you like my sig? Mordin :P, and look at meh userpage, I changed it a bit-- firstly: Y or N to can Victory-D229 die. secondly: I have neither, Steam is... dunno, Xfire got screwed up when my sister corrupted the files and now I can't do anything to it cause' the uninstall files are shitted up and I can't uninstall then reinstall it. srry-- RP Hey, Maslab, I have an idea for an RP, its about the ODSTs. you pick one from a list and make his page and then participate in the RP. and I have a good name for it too: S.S.D.D. (Same Shit Different Day)-- OSC is back! OK, I have returned to this Wiki and I'm glad to be back! I made some edits to my two articles a few weeks ago and I'm starting up a new one soon. I'll try and get my AAO story up ASAP. ~One Step Closer~ 06:58, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Heralds of Chaos I know. But this is advance Covenant tech. And you the subprowler is an old model. Biologystudent 20:17, March 29, 2010 (UTC)b Mass Edits Not Marked Minor = Phail You little... That's it. *watches a single Sangheili Major bash into Maslab's house and blow his head up with a Fuel Rod Gun* :3 Stel' Vadam 10:51, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Owned :3 I just saw your old "Deadliest Halo Warrior" fight with the Chief. I have to say, you owned him at every turn. Stel' Vadam 01:54, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Dat new sig. Oh god...STOP IT. YOU'RE MAKING ME LAUGH TOO HARD. Stel' Vadam 22:39, April 8, 2010 (UTC) TROLLFAEC You're such a danm troll. Stel' Vadam 10:18, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Kotov Syndrome Invitation to Infected Hope to see you join in the coming days! Rawr, Congrats I would like to the first to congratulate you on your successful RfA and I feel that you will make a great Admin and the site will really benefit from you contributions. Second Lieutenant Keith Johnson com link 08:21, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations on your Adminstration Necros RP Courtesy of Ajax, The Arena Hi my i was wondering if you'd like to submit one of your characters on this new role playing community page called The Arena. For more info just go to the page or contact me Sig help Re: Dude... Maslab since the beta for halo reach came out today and you play as spartan III's will we be seeing pictures of your spartans soon.The cheif 01:23, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Biologystudent personally contacted me and wanted me to fill his roll in RP: OPERATION VANGUARD. Wartech 21:52, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Help. Admin Award Post it where you would like it! Or don't post it at all, it's up to you.}} (This is the guy that also has a SPARTAN-118) For some reason I cannot leave a message on that other wiki post, so I'm saying this on you're talk page. I'm not saying that they are better fighters. They're being put into that squad because of their faith because they have different motives towards their missions. They're a rescue flight. They go on missions to save lives, rather than to fight the opposing force. In my story it actually mentions how the UNSC saw them as less of soldiers because of their religious views. ONI thought that they could take advantage of their "disability" to have pity. The different SPARTANs in the flight are all different and some the same faith. Dr. Halsey decided that because they would be sent on different missions, they could have some extra boosts, but all at a price. More speed means less strength. Enhanced strength means less speed. Faster calculations and reaction time means all around less physical attributes. It goes on and on for all 4 of the people in C Flt.John Shannon 23:20, May 12, 2010 (UTC)John Shannon HALP. Adding Spartans Hey Maslab, do you play Halo PC Custom Edition? Thanks, and congrats Dear Maslab, Thanks for your kind comments! There are actually a few articles out now about me, but I'm flattered that you noticed. How did you come across it? I thought The Star-Ledger was New Jersey only! Also, belated congratulations. I hear that you've been promoted to administrator? That's great news. Best of luck. Regards, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat Talk • • 01:57, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! Wonder who found the article on IRC ... I'm a bit surprised that someone out there actually got their hands on it! Cool new skin for HFFW, by the way. Best regards, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat Talk • • 09:03, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Archiving Your Talk Page SOTC Obama doing well!?! Okay, have you ever seen some of the errors this guy has done. #He has used billions to bail out large companies, rather than focusing on the small buisnesses that are going under. #He has socialized most of the American car companies. GM is now Government Motors. #With the billions in (useless) economic stimulus and bailout he has added to the already 1.3 trillion dollar debt the US is in. #He deemed NASA unecessary for the betterment of the US, and cut funding, eliminating any hopes for us to develop interstellar travel. Don't even say private corporations will pick up. They won't. I'm sorry, but Obama just Isn't the "great savior" he has been built up to. He wants to make his stay in the white house extravegant. Lets contiue with some errors though 5. When he recieved his Nobe Peace Prize, ''he made a speech about how war is necessary. War will always happen, but it is not necessary. 6. HC (Healthcare) premiums cannot go down 300%. 100% is all of something. That means we'd have to get money back. 7. Is he even American. I'd be happy to show my birth certificate to a critic (not over the internet though!), but the Obama administration has spent millions to cover up this information, indicating that something is wrong. 8. Czars, who are people Obama put in charge of certain areas, are tyrannical rulers of the Russian Empire. Something is wrong with that, too. 9. He pulled kids out of school to let them see a speech he made on how school is important. Now he wants to cut the school week to four days. This will surely help *rolls eyes*. 10. He is not a great speeker at all. If he doesn't have a telepromter, his speech is gapped, broken, and pathetic (like my wrighting lol!). So there you have it. Ten reasons on why he Isn't the best. He should stop trying to be an awesome, almighty person and just begin taking issues one bit at a time. But I do enjoy a political conversation. You should talk to my die-hard-of-a-liberal social studies teacher. Him and I had debates very often in class! I do believe that Obama deserves recognition for being the first black president. Maybe a plaque or a statue, but not an obolisk. I hope that this convorsation does not hit you personally Maslab, and I hope that we could continue contributing to the fanon with political differences aside. Thank you! - Echo 1 16:09, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Let it begin, again... Obama doing well!?! Okay, have you ever seen some of the errors this guy has done. #He has used billions to bail out large companies, rather than focusing on the small buisnesses that are going under. #He has socialized most of the American car companies. GM is now Government Motors. #With the billions in (useless) economic stimulus and bailout he has added to the already 1.3 trillion dollar debt the US is in. #He deemed NASA unecessary for the betterment of the US, and cut funding, eliminating any hopes for us to develop interstellar travel. Don't even say private corporations will pick up. They won't. I'm sorry, but Obama just Isn't the "great savior" he has been built up to. He wants to make his stay in the white house extravegant. Lets contiue with some errors though 5. When he recieved his Nobe ''Peace Prize, ''he made a speech about how war is necessary. War will always happen, but it is not necessary. 6. HC (Healthcare) premiums cannot go down 300%. 100% is all of something. That means we'd have to get money back. 7. Is he even American. I'd be happy to show my birth certificate to a critic (not over the internet though!), but the Obama administration has spent millions to cover up this information, indicating that something is wrong. 8. Czars, who are people Obama put in charge of certain areas, are tyrannical rulers of the Russian Empire. Something is wrong with that, too. 9. He pulled kids out of school to let them see a speech he made on how school is important. Now he wants to cut the school week to four days. This will surely help *rolls eyes*. 10. He is not a great speeker at all. If he doesn't have a telepromter, his speech is gapped, broken, and pathetic (like my wrighting lol!). So there you have it. Ten reasons on why he Isn't the best. He should stop trying to be an awesome, almighty person and just begin taking issues one bit at a time. But I do enjoy a political conversation. You should talk to my die-hard-of-a-liberal social studies teacher. Him and I had debates very often in class! I do believe that Obama deserves recognition for being the first black president. Maybe a plaque or a statue, but not an obolisk. I hope that this convorsation does not hit you personally Maslab, and I hope that we could continue contributing to the fanon with political differences aside. Thank you! - Echo 1 16:09, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Let it begin, again... Don't worry Maslab, I've quit voicing on Obama in this wiki. But I would appreciate if you left your foul-mouth out of my talk page. You said the arguement should be civilized, and saying the F-bomb is not what a civilized person would say. But thank you for the response. Let us now quit this mindless political bickering and work towards the future of the fanon. - Echo 1 16:41, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Weapons FOR STANDING UP AGAINST COMMUNISM '''YOU HAVE BEEN REWARDED THE GOLD STAR FOR STANDING UP AGAINST THE FORCES OF COMMUNISM, SOCIALISM, AND MARXISM. FUCK YEAH, CAPITALISM, ETC.' -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Naval Special Warfare Development Group[COM] 01:01, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Against All Odds Hello Maslab, Blam here. I was wondering if I could get in on all this Against All Odds action? I have the summer to myself basically and I need something besides TSC to keep me occupied. Thank you for your time, message me back when you get the time =)-- Awesome! Thanks alot, I'm glad to be apart of this!-- New Spartan infobox .}}